Who knew?
by the three yj geekz
Summary: When one of Arthur's spells go wrong, it turns Francis, Ivan and himself into children meaning the rest of the nations are left to take care of them! Even more chaos insures when Ivan and Francis start fighting over Arthur. Follow the three troublemakers as they grow into teens, trash walmart and annoy the others. Who knew it was this hard?
1. Chapter 1

**Erin: I'm not on my computer, unfortunately, so this is a little FrUKRus story... Why? Because I can't decide if I support RusEng or FrUK more =~=**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**Human names used.**

**_Start_**

****"Honestly, just shut up!" Of course, no one listened to the small British man. A thought came to his mind and he grinned. This _had _to work.

"Sit urantur circuitum nationibus, et os suum!" Francis and Ivan ran over and tried to cover Arthur's mouth. No way we're they letting him mess up a spell and blow up half of the building.

Well, not after last time.

Arthur opened his eyes and felt something change. He was... Shrinking? What? This was not meant to happen! The two men beside him started freaking out. I mean, who wouldn't?

The first thing Feliciano done was jump out of his chair and run around in a panic. The bright light cleared and three children stood in the place where Ivan, Francis and Arthur had stood. The first had bright green eyes, messy blonde hair, thick eyebrows, a white dress thing and a dark green cloak. Arthur. The second wore a blue cloak, red trousers, black boots, had long wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Basically a miniature version of Francis. The third child wore a large snow coat, snow boots, a scarf, short blonde hair, piercing purple eyes and held a pipe in his right hand. Ivan. What had happened was a mystery to the other countries. Not even Lukas or Vladimir knew!

A screech tore the nation's out of their thoughts.

"Arthur, shush... Do not cry, you are fine." Everyone turned to see Francis comforting a crying Arthur. A rare sight.

Ivan stood still, twirling his pole in his hand as if daring anyone to come near. It was a scary thing.

"So... What do we do with 'em?" Alfred asked. The others seemed to think about it until Yao raised his hand. "Choose someone to watch them first and take turns, aru?" HD suggested, smiling proudly when the others nodded their heads in agreement. It would be hard work, but surely the spell would wear off soon.

Or they'd be stuck with three hyper active children.

Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erin: I'm sitting in my bed with my kindle, typing this on copy and paste. It is FREEZING.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Do not own anything**

**_Start_**

"Vho is vatching zem first?" Ludwig asked. The other nations thought before Yao tutted. "I will, aru."

Ludwig seemed to agree with this as he gave a slight nod. "Jazzle. Jou've raised a few children vithin jour life," He said.

Another scream was heard and everyone turned to see Arthur hiding behind Ivan. Feliciano was trying to hug the Brit but it was proving itself difficult.

"Get away from him You big meanie!" Francis hissed from beside Ivan. "Da, unless you want to say hello to Mr Pole~" The Russian sang. Feli ran to Ludwig and basically tackle glomped him. Ivan was scary, even as a kid!

Yao squeezed the bridge of his nose. He thought they would at least remember them. Perhaps the spell also took away all memory of being an adult? It was the obvious answer and Yao sighed. It would take a while for the children to fully trust him.

"Okay, so they will come home with me and I will swap them over with someone at the next world meeting, aru," Yao said, a smile on his face. There was three days before the next meeting. In fact, there were three days between every meeting. That would be plenty of time to get the kids to like whoever was caring for them.

"Vell, I guess ve should end ze meeting now," Ludwig sighed, leaving the room with Feliciano. The others quickly followed.

-Page Break-

Yao finished buckling the children and got into the passenger seat of the taxi he had called ten minutes ago. Francis sat on the right, Arthur was in the middle and Ivan at the left. When Yao decided that they were ready, he told the driver their destination and were soon headed to the airport.

"I know that you two are knowing each other but I do not know you," Ivan smiled.

Francis talked for both Arthur and himself. "I am Francis and this is Arthur."

"Nice to meet you, Ivan," Arthur chirped and he grinned when Ivan nodded.

-About an hour later-

Ivan blushed as Arthur's head fell onto his shoulder. The bushy eyed child had decided to go for a nap.

"Are you okay back there, aru? We're nearly at the airport, aru," Yao smiled, not taking his eyes off of the long road in front of them. "Yes, Mr Wang~" Francis giggled.

"That's good," Yao said as the car turned into a car park. He payed the fees and got out the car, opening the back door and taking the children out. Francis automatically picked Arthur up while Ivan pointed his pole at anyone who dared to come near then. This was going to be difficult.

"M-Mr Wang? I'm hungry..." Arthur whispered. Yao knelt down beside him. "We'll get you, Ivan and Francis something to eat later, aru," He chuckled when a small smile appeared on Arthur's face. "T-thank you..."

Suddenly, there was a strong breeze, blowing down Arthur's hood. Attached to th English boy's head were two little rabbit ears and a small tail could be seen poking out the rear of his white dress.

"O-oh no!" Arthur cried, tears clouding his eyes. "You're okay, Arthur. Don't cry," Francis smiled, hugging the younger. It was a truly adorable sight.z especially when Ivan placed a small kiss on Arthur's cheek.

A smile appeared on Yao' s face. "Come on, aru. We better hurry if we want to catch the plane." Of course, Yao knew about Arthur's rabbit features. Heck, Yao probably knew what all the nations were like when they were younger! He is 4000 years old, after all. In fact, he probably knew about Alistair, Dylan, Niall and Niamh(1). Not many nations knew they actually existed!

The small group made their way to the plane heading for China. After paying, they sat on the seats inside the plane. Arthur was sitting in the middle of Ivan and Francis while Yao says in the row in front seeing as only three could sit in a row.

"So can we play a game, da?" Ivan asked, tilting his head.

Arthur's face lit up. "Game! Game!" He giggled. Francis nodded. "Which game, though?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ivan shrugged. Arthur nodded his head so fast, Ivan wondered if it would fall off.

"Rock..."

"Paper..."

"Scissors!"

The three put their hands out. Francis and Ivan had paper while Arthur had scissors.

"Yay! I win!" After a few more rounds, they soon got bored. Unfortunately, the last meeting was in America so it would take thirteen hours and half an hour(2) to get to China.

"Mr Waaaaaaaang!" Francis cried. "We're bored!"

Yao' s eye twitched slightly. Everyone was staring. "Go for a nap then..." He sighed.

The three complained but closed their eyes anyway. It was going to be a long three days...

_End_

**(1) - Alistair is Scotland, Dylan is Wales, Niall is Northern Ireland and Niamh is Ireland.**

**(2) - At least, that's what wiki says from New York to Beijing so I just went with it.**

**Erin: Finally. I finished this chapter. But I don't know what Yao sill do with the kids next so leave a review!**

**I realise I missed out a translation on the previous chapter and I know Google is so not accurate so here it it,**

**Let the fire burn around and make these nations shut their mouths!**

**It's Latin according to Google **


	3. Chapter 3

**Erin: Sorry, guys! Sorta been caught up in every day life, role playing, homework and other stories so this is to make up for the wait.**

**I sort of have an idea of what they'll do in this chapter but let's just wing it XD**

**Even more chibi FrUK and RusEng in this chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

* * *

Arthur opened one of his emerald green eyes to find out he was in a house surrounded by a bunch of pandas. "Hello, there. I'm Arthur," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. One panda, who was wearing a hello kitty bow for some reason, grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him to the main room where Ivan and Francis were watching television. Yao was in the kitchen, making something that smelled like chicken curry and probably was.

"Francis~ Ivan~" Arthur grinned and hugged Francis from behind. Said Frenchman jumped slightly and pulled Arthur into his lap. "Shh, Ivan and I are watching something," he said. Arthur looked at the television, curiously. He couldn't understand a word they were saying. Young nations only had to learn their own language and then learn more once they grow older. Deciding it was better than doing nothing, the messy-haired blonde closed his mouth and nuzzled Francis' shoulder, looking at the cartoon pandas that were on the screen. Arthur guessed that they were playing tag or something.

Ivan pouted slightly and got up, walking to the kitchen. "Mr Wang?" He said, in a quiet voice. The small Chinese man turned around and looked down at the chibi currently hugging his leg. "Yes, Ivan, aru?" He chuckled.

"D-do you think Arthur like, likes Francis?" Ivan frowned. Yao's smile quickly left his face. "Erm, maybe, aru. But that neither your or my business, aru." "Da, but I like Arthur..."

Well. That was unexpected.

Yao knelt down and took one of Ivan's hands. "Its okay, aru. Maybe he likes you. But I think you're a bit young to be thinking about love, aru," he smiled. Ivan nodded and pointed to the pot of curry. "When is it going to be ready?" He asked. Yao stood up and stirred it one last time. "It's finished cooking. Can you go get Francis and Arthur, aru?"

"Da." With that, Ivan ran into the living room to see Arthur slapping Francis across the face. He had to cover his mouth yo stop himself from laughing. "Frog!" Arthur yelled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I-it's dinner time," Ivan said through fits of laughter. Francis puffed his cheeks out and stomped into the kitchen.

"What did he do?" Ivan said. Arthur stuck his tongue out in Francis' direction before turning to Ivan. "He wanted a kiss so I slapped him," he shrugged. Ivan blushed slightly. Okay, so maybe Arthur didn't like Francis.

Honestly, the kids, in their current state, were too young to be thinking about this stuff!

* * *

After a chicken curry dinner, Arthur, Ivan and Francis were in the room Yao had given them to share. It was a plain room with a huge bed in the middle with a bedside table on either side. A few paintings of plants were hanging on the wall and a small bookshelf was snuggled in the right hand side corner. Almost immediately, the kids climbed onto the bed and started jumping on it. To them, it was like a bouncy castle or a trampoline.

"Okay! Bedtime, aru!" Yao yelled, coming into the room. The three chibis quickly got off of the bed and pretended they were talking while sitting on the floor. They didn't want to be in bother for jumping on the bed. Wait. They just had dinner. Now it was bedtime? How Long had they been jumping for?

It didn't matter as Yao smiled and picked Francis and Ivan up, putting them on the bed then taking Arthur and laying him in between the two. It was too cute seeing both Ivan and Francis wrapping their small arms around Arthur. "Good night," Yao said, quietly ans kissed each of them on the head. He wished they would stay like this forever. Alas, they had to turn back to normal soon.

Yao tip toed out of the room, remembering to keep the lamp on but turning off the light.

One day down, two left.

* * *

**Erin: That was fun ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Erin: Yay for late Halloween updates-**

***Cries because she wrote this and the computer deleted it***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia! I also don't own Vocaloid since it's mentioned in the author's note at the end.**

***Just looked up Halloween in China* Waaaa- They don't celebrate it like the USA or UK or Ireland and places like that? Oh well. For the sake of this story, let's pretend they do, okay? Lol, shh . XD**

**And two days in one for this chapter :D**

**0o0o**

Yao nearly squealed. After about an hour of debating, he'd finally made Arthur a bunny, Ivan a panda and Francis a fox. You see, today was Halloween and they were getting ready to go out trick or treating.

"You look so cute, aru!" He grinned, blushing when Ivan gave him a strange look. He picked Arthur up and took Francis' hand, Ivan taking Francis' other hand. They walked out of the house and Arthur jumped down, running about like children do. Ivan and Francis chased after them, the latter giving a small grin. "I'm going to eat that bunny for my lunch~" He sang.

Arthur giggled and ran behind Ivan. "Save me! Save me!" He shrieked with laughter. Although Ivan took his seriously and brought his pole out from… who even knows and tried to hit the small French boy. Fortunately, Yao came over just in time and quickly grabbed the pole. "Ivan, aru! We do not hit people with poles, aru! It's naughty," he frowned. "Apologise to Francis right now, aru."

"But-"

"No buts, young man, aru."

Ivan groaned in frustration and turned to Francis. "I'm sorry," he huffed. Francis shook his head. "I do not forgive you. But, Mr Wang will just complain so, I forgive you," he said.

Arthur blinked and ran back to Yao, outstretching his arms. "Up!" The Chinese man smiled and picked up the Briton.

House to house they went, each time yelling "Trick or treat!" and receiving candy from whoever answered the door. By the end of the night, they had about six whole bags altogether. Yao made a mental note to give it to the nation who would have the children next. That reminded him. He had to get ready for the world meeting. It was tomorrow, after all.

**0o0o**

The three children had eaten dinner **(Erin: I'm too lazy to think of what they ate so use your imagination~) **and were now getting changed into pyjamas. They had a bag of candy in the room with them and were allowed to each it as long as they shared it and didn't make themselves sick.

Arthur had a lolly pop stuck in his gob, Francis was biting a chew bar and Ivan was eating some nuts. The three were just giggling and messing about, not even speaking. It was truly adorable.

Soon, bed time had come and the three threw the bag to the floor and curled up with each other under the blanket, slowly drifting into the world of dreams…

**0o0o Next Day o0o0**

Yao was already downstairs, breakfast waiting on the table. He was busy getting the meeting ready and was interested in who would be taking the children next. He'd have to warn them though.

"Yo! Dude! Hahaaaaaaaaa! The hero is early! Dude! That's awesome!" Yao's thoughts were disturbed by a loud, obnoxious voice with an American accent. No prize for guessing who it was.

Alfred waltzed into the house like he owned it and plopped down in the chair that had his name on it. "How is Iggy, Francy-pants and the commie?" He asked, sipping a coke.

Yao sighed. _Western nations are so immature… _**(Erin: I couldn't help myself XD) **He thought and glared at Alfred. "Well, they were sleeping, aru. I highly doubt it now," he sighed, continuing to put nameplates out.

"Oh, yeah. Some dude who looked like Iggy but with red hair and a blue outfit said he'd be taking the limey's place at the meeting. I think he said he was called Alistair," Alfred said, now stuffing his face with a burger.

"Big brother Alistair!?" Arthur ran down the stairs and jumped up and down. "He's coming? Does that mean Niall, Dylan and Niamh are coming too?"

Alfred shrugged and ruffled Arthur's hair. "I dunno, little dude." A distraught look crossed Arthur's face. "Oh-"

Ivan and Francis grabbed Arthur's hands and dragged him away at that point.

**0o0o Time Skip o0o0**

The meeting was at least half way through now and the children were getting bored until…

_Poof~_

Where the chibis once stood, was three children who looked about thirteen.

"Wha- Oh, Gods! It's the Frog!" Arthur yelled and immediately started fighting with the Frenchman. Ivan stood there, smiling in a creepy way. "It'd be funny if they ripped each other's heads off, da~"

A silence fell over the meeting room and even Arthur and Francis had stopped fighting.

"What? I just said it'd be funny…"

Yao facepalmed. They'd now passed the chibi stage and now have thirteen year olds. This was not going to end well. "Who's watching them next, aru?"

"I vill, kesesese~"

"And I'll help, fusosososo~"

Gilbert and Antonio grinned walking over and bending down to the teenager's size.

"I'm ze one and only, Gilbert ze awesome," the first grinned. "And I'm Antonio the, uh, tomato!" The second smiled. Ivan, Francis and Arthur stared at them before nodding as if to say 'go on.'

"Vell, ve'll be jour care taker for ze next couple of days," Gilbert said. Ludwig didn't think this was a good idea but didn't object and just nodded. He was happy he wasn't the one stuck with the children. Italy was enough to deal with.

Arthur shuffled closer to Francis when he spotted Alistair across the room, staring at him. Of course, the Scottish man was just interested in Arthur's current form but the English boy couldn't help but feel awkward. Francis took one of Arthur's hands and, to his surprise, wasn't slapped.

"Okay, so ve have three days to vatch zem and zen vill swap zem over vith someone at the Spanish vorld meeting?" Gilbert asked and felt very smart when the others nodded.

"Wait… If Prussia isn't a country anymore, what're you doing here, Gilbert?" Alfred asked.

Gilbert simply shrugged. "I don't know. To make your lives a living hell, I guess," he chuckled.

Arthur was definitely not looking forward to these next few days. The Prussian had already proven that he was crazy.

**0o0o**

**Erin: Bad chapter is bad ;-;**


End file.
